


Target

by Biorcry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biorcry/pseuds/Biorcry
Summary: All it takes is a look, a piercing and interested and almost provocative look that let her know that she wasn’t going to be leaving this bar alone. That woman with the frosty blue eyes is tonight’s target and she knew with an air of confidence, some would say arrogance, that that blonde would be in her bed within the hour.She’s only off by a couple minutes.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Target

All it takes is a look, a piercing and interested and almost provocative look that let her know that she wasn’t going to be leaving this bar alone. That woman with the frosty blue eyes is tonight’s target and she knew with an air of confidence, some would say arrogance, that that blonde would be in her bed within the hour.

She’s only off by a couple minutes.

The door closes behind them, their bodies against one another, their lips as well. Two pairs of hands desperately searching and exploring in the dark studio apartment. A quiet moan escapes, neither know from whom the sound came, and it fuels another. 

The light brunette starts to take charge, it is her place after all, and guides them just a scant few feet toward her bed, stripping the other of her shirt on the way. She touches a bare stomach then gently glides up sides feeling the skin pimple beneath her fingertips. Wishing that she had turned the light on so she could see the beginning of the other woman’s nakedness, but delighting in painting a picture of the delectable body in front of her with her own hands. Those hands travel higher and behind, unhooking and freeing breasts that she spent most of their night together staring at. Wondering how they’d feel in her hands, how those nipples would taste. 

But she isn’t allowed the opportunity yet as the blonde has her own plan and makes quick work of the brunette’s jeans, pushing a shirt out of the way and swiftly unbuttoning and unzipping. But slowly peeling them off, kneeling as she does so, her mouth so close to her endgame. The scent intoxicating and enticing, mouthwatering, even through the sheer fabric that’s still present. She places fleeting kisses to warm thighs as her hands drift up to a firm backside. The next second she feels a gentle whoosh as a recently pushed aside shirt and a black bra flutters to the ground beside her. She kind of dislikes the fact that she wasn’t the one to have loosened breasts from their garment.

It’s all the green-eyed girl can do to stay standing, the kisses making her legs feel like jelly. She uses the kneeling woman’s left shoulder to help steady herself, but with her other hand clasps blonde locks to guide a mouth closer to her sex. She feels a smile against her thigh, an almost devilish one, before feeling lips slide to where she wants that mouth to be. 

Then nothing. Nothing but warm air caressing her fabric covered mound and she lets out a sound she doesn’t recognize as her own. A soft squeak, yet loud enough to make the other woman chuckle. But before she can protest the quiet laughter she feels teeth at the waistband of her underwear, tugging downward, a nose grazing her warmth in the process that causes a soft moan. 

Delighting in the sensuous torture she’s putting the other through, the blonde continues her slow pace, letting the garment drop naturally to the ground as she brings herself closer to the woman standing above her. She inhales her, the smell completely taking over her senses, taking over her mind and it pushes her to taste the wetness that’s in front of her. But she wants to tease, wants to prolong every satisfying moment. 

So she does. 

She licks slowly and sucks softly, giggling as she hears whispered cuss words, some just to the air, some directed at her. She knows that she’s driving the other woman crazy and she loves it. She feels hands in her hair still, becoming more urgent, more aggressive and it just makes her want to continue. 

“You keep doing that and I’ll have to take over,” is growled out into the darkness accompanied with a hand clenched around the kneeling one’s shoulder. 

“Sure,” a rasped challenge accentuated with another long, drawn out lick to wetness. 

Enough is enough and in a moment the blonde finds herself on the bed, her pants along with her underwear practically being torn off of her. Nude and exposed to the cool night air before the brunette’s naked body is on top of hers, one thigh between her own two, pushing into her sex elliciting a moan. 

The woman above hearing the sound she can produce with that movement pushes again, another moan, again, another moan. Again accompanied with a bite to the blonde’s neck evoking a deeper moan and she really starts to get into it now, experimenting as she goes on. A bite then a push provoking a deeper moan. A bite with some gentle sucking and some hair pulling coaxes a higher pitch moan that devolves into a delightful tone that makes the brunette want to melt into the woman below her. 

Legs slick with each other’s juices, hips moving in time with the other, one set of hands desperately grasping onto buttocks and directing their movements, another roaming up and down a squirming body only to stop and caress breasts. 

It takes the blonde by surprise. She didn’t expect the graze of her nipple to cause a cascading effect of sensations, to set her entire body alight. She didn’t expect herself to, at this moment, close her eyes tightly, for her toes to curl, for her fingers to dig into bare skin. She didn’t expect the curse words that fly out of her mouth, the waves of euphoria that come crashing through her, flowing out of her. Didn’t expect her body to tremble. To feel so vulnerable for a moment. 

She had never in her life come like that, without direct stimulation to her clit by either fingers or tongues. It’s a new and wonderful and almost intimidating feeling. That someone can bring that out of her, can control her so thoroughly without even knowing her. It’s alarming. 

And sexy as fuck. 

Watching the woman beneath her come, feeling her entire being shake against her, the slight pain in her back from tightly clenched fingers, the aroma of sex surrounding them, mix altogether to drive the green eyed woman crazy. So she bites a neck a little harder, squeezes tits a little harder, pushes her hips a little harder, pinches nipples a little harder.

And the blonde comes again a little harder. 

That’s twice she’s come, twice the same way. Before tonight, never had she come this way, never had she thought it even possible. She’s a woman who’s gotten around enough, she’s no saint. She’s seen lesbian porn before of two women doing what she and ol’ green eyes just did and everytime she’d click away, dismissing it as something made up. Not anymore. 

Before another thought can run through her mind she feels the person above her shift and an arm get between them. She feels fingertips sliding downward, past her belly button and into curls, probing through lips. 

“Ooh,” she murmurs aloud to nobody at all. It just escapes as she feels a newly slickened finger slip into her. She’s so wet there’s absolutely no resistance and that finger is free to move inside her then out. In and out, in and out, in and curl touching a spot she can never really reach by herself. The spot that drives a woman crazy. And the finger lingers there curling and uncurling, curling while the arm is pulling back, uncurling when that same arm thrusts forward. 

Forward and back, forward and back, rocking inside her. Each motion ascending her that much closer to Arcadia. Forward and back, while a tongue moves along her neck. Forward and back as that mouth reaches her ear. Forward and back as teeth nibble on that ear before growling dirty and filthy things. Things that make her feel like flying. 

A flash of white streaks behind closed eyelids. She’s there now, heaven. It’s almost as if she’s having an out of body experience, like she’s floating. Her back arching, her hands clinging at the sheets beneath her, pulling them off the mattress as she screams surely loud enough to wake neighbors in another building. 

The next thing she recalls is sunlight hitting her face, waking her in a stranger’s bed. Alone. She looks around as memories of the early morning and late night fill her mind. A chill fills her body and her skin pimples as she remembers how fucking good everything felt. 

She sits up, feeling a little strange being in someone else’s bed and quickly covers herself with the blankets as she hears footsteps approaching. Those sounds bringing in the hottest thing she’s ever seen into view. 

“Hey,” the brunette says with a smile that would knock anyone off their feet. A cup of coffee in her hands.

The blonde awkwardly smiles back, “Hey.”

“Wasn’t sure you’d be awake yet.” 

Green eyes track over the body in her bed, mostly hidden by covers, but enough to get her going. Especially when those eyes land on discolorations on the blue eyed woman’s neck. Knowing who made those marks and how they were made turning her on again. Which honestly, at this point, isn’t a hard thing to do. She didn’t get her turn.

Yet. 

The blonde can feel those eyes on her and wherever they move they leave a scorching trail. She gulps as she watches the brunette sip her drink, remembering how those lips felt on her. Which leads her to remember how that woman’s fingers felt as they skimmed her body, then how they felt inside her body. Then it hits her and she blushes. 

“Oh my god” she’s embarrassed. 

“What’s wrong?” the brunette asks as she steps closer, putting down her coffee

“I…” she fidgets slightly then looks straight at the other woman. “I didn’t… I fell asleep, didn’t I?”

A quick snort and cocky smile accompanied by a shrug is the wordless reply.   
  


_ God, she’s even hotter in the morning.  _

A thought they both have at the same time. 

“More like passed out,” the brunette says, her voice a little deeper than just a minute ago, her eyes a darker shade of green. Her entirety back on fire as images of last night fill her mind. The sounds as she fucked so thoroughly the woman in her bed enough reverberating in her ears. 

The blonde hears the tone, she sees the eyes, and she knows last night was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first clexa fanfic, and honestly, the first anything I’ve written in years. This is my first attempt at writing them, but I’m planning on writing a multi-chapter AU, so if you have any feedback let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
